TMNT Halloween (AU where Irma is human and ally)
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Irma's first Halloween in years, before she has been abducted and rescue from the Kraang... And she end up in an horror movie adventures with the turtles! Chapter 1 up! Working on trying to end THIS story so much


**Chapter 1: The return of the vampire plague**

Every sound of the laughter and the ding-dongs of the doors was covered by the MP3 device, playing The Parade of the Squeletons. It has been so long since the last time she has celebrated Halloween. The last years was nothing but abductions, confusion and fear; aliens taking her place, mutants, ghosts… A best friend with psychic powers! Yeah, it was many crazy years for Irma Langinstein.

But she was determinate to overcome it, and try to enjoy her favorite season. She has dressed herself as the Little Red Riding Hood with a black dress, long until the knees, showing gray long socks and red ballerinas flat shoes. She put on her long red hooded cape and took her basket; she was ready to go.

"What it's keeping her so long…?" Outside, there's two teenagers waited at the door of Irma's place, that the hockey masked was moaning for waiting her. "I'm dying here!"

"Be patient, Casey." April said as she put her howack wig on. " This is Irma's first night out since… Well…" she sighs. "Just let her be, she need to have fun and forget the Kraang incident."

"Yeah…" he scratched her neck, remembering how horrified she looked in the past.

"Hey guys." Irma came out and locked the door. "Sorry for the wait…"

"Wow, Irma!" Her friend said smiling. "I love your costume!"

"The Red Riding Hood?" The boy said. "For Halloween?" He felt a punch in his arm, by April, for the mock tone he made.

"Ah, ahaha.." she laughed. "This Ridding Hood knows there wolves out there." She showed her basked full with apples, her small wallet with the KISS logo, a tazer, pepper spray, a small first aid kit and…

"Is that Kraang grenades!?" April almost yelled, seeing those devices so close to the apples.

"Just in case." She said, closing the basket with a click sound. "So, shall we go?"

The three teenagers walked through the streets meeting children and teenagers costumes, trick-or-treating around, small food posts,…There was even one antiques shop opened to selling candy and witchcraft items. Irma stopped because she knew the owner, an african-american old woman very thin and wearing a long yellow matching with her turban, called Madame Akanke. The old lady greeted her and hugged like a grandmother meeting her grandchild for first time in years. The two teenager waited her friend, surprised how much that woman was hugging her and that Irma was smiling so much. In a sec the woman felt the wind change… and that was not a good sign.

"Here, child…" the woman took one of the collars she was selling, a chain with a silver crucifix and a wiccan star. "You'll need it." She put it in her hands and close them gently. They both shared their goodbyes and Irma walked with her friends.

"What was that about?" April asked to her friend.

"She usually give me free lavender for good luck but this…" she said, as she put the chain around her neck. "She most had missed me so much."

While they were leaving that street behind, the wind kept changing; and Madame Akanke got inside her store and lock the door. Someone from way back was acting strange… it was a bad sign.

"Trick or treat!"

"Oohhh… What a cute…" an old lady with a plate full of candy was guessing the disguise of the group of teenagers who called her door. " Group of aliens?"

The four turtles were hesitated to correct the sweet lady who gave them KitKat tablets.

Halloween means so much for them, because it's the only time of the year that they can walk on the streets without being pointed out was freaks. They didn't even needed to wear costumes… Except for Mikey! He wore his elf costume, carrying a full plastic bag with a pumpkin painting on it full of candy, enjoying like a lil boy. Leo has been behaving like a father, making sure he did not get in trouble and not eating all the candy. Donnie was fascinated by the mechanism of some decorations of the stores and costumes of some grownups; he LOVED one wearing a hand-made metallic costume of Optimus Prime. As for Raph…

"Hey!" He yelled a group of kids teasing and stealing the candy of two kids younger than them. He got their attention as he took the stolen candy. "Knock it off!" Those kids run away. Raph gave the candy back and the kids thank him.

"Dude, I want that costume next year." The turtle could hear one of them saying this as the kids were leaving. He smiled… but it was vanished as he noticed a few figures running into the shadows. Something was up…

"Yo, Raph!" Casey yelled leaving the girls behind. So the turtle decided to ignore it.

The turtles met their human friends and walked to the streets; talking and laughing.

"That costume is so cool, Irma!" Mikey was saying as he was checking her basket.

"Thank you." She said. Mikey was the first turtle she befriended when she met the gang; then she made friends with Donny, later Leo and finally Raph (kinda). "I was looking forward for this…" she noticed more a far some commotion, between a group of people. "…night…" The yelling and some weird roaring and hisses was disturbing the joy of the night. She noticed, and so the turtles and teenager when she stopped. "What's happening?"

"Doesn't look good…" The blue masked turtle said as he stepped forward, placing his hand on one of his katana blades.

People was staring to run. The panic was running in their direction, but the gang stayed stand. The group prepared their weapons, except Irma. She was frozen. Donnie spotted some people attacking each other… And the light of the eyes… He had an horrible idea about what was going on.

"Oh no!" He said. "Guys, does this reminds you something?"

A person runner forward against the group. Raph was pushed back, falling in the floor; using his sais to block the man's urge of bite him. "Vampires?!" Leo and Donnie took that man away from their brother, and Mikey hit him with his huge bag of candy.

"Vamp… Vam… Vampires?!" Irma managed to say. As April grab her hand and started to run along with the gang. "Vampires actually exist?"

"How is that possible?" Donnie yelled, with the bo on his hand.

"Last time it was Savanti Romero's doing."Leo leaded the gang to an alley, to find a save place. "But this is different."

"Last time?!" She asked. "You guys fought vampires before…?"

"And werewolves and mummies…" Mikey was telling. "Oh! And Frankenstein!"

"The mad scientist?!"

"No, the creature…"

They reached the alley, and started to climb up from the fire emergency stairs. But more vampires followed, one grab Irma's cape dragging her and April back. Irma fell back, April stayed stand and blast many of them away with a psychic power. Donnie and Casey came to the rescue, hitting many of the vampires with the sticks and staff. One vampire dodge April and bite her and another jumped into Irma, the girl screamed covering her face with her arm…

"Gaaahhh!" The vampire hissed, backing up, covering his face in pain. Irma saw that the amulet's chain was over the arm and the crucifix facing the vampire. She grabbed the amulet and get up; she moved the amulet forward to the vampires, they all were backing up.

"Back off!" She yelled as she saw her friend on the ground, covering the bite zone and telling her to go. "April!" But her friend, blast her and Casey with another psychic wave.

"April!" Donnie yelled as he as on one step of the stair. Up there, Leo was ahead but the end of the stair was occupied by three black hooded caped persons. They touched the metallic stair and it was getting so hot that it turned red. The turtles who grabbed it yelled at the pain and loose the balance, falling into the ground. Donnie could dodge the fall of the brothers thanks for the burn he felt touching it. But not Casey and Irma. They found themselves surrounded by vampires. And up above, the three figures descended and land in front of the turtles.

"The new dark arc will rise." The three female voices said at the same time, with a voice tone that can create goose bumps. April was holded by two vampires, fighting to get set free. Mikey noticed that she was turned into a vampire. One of the figures approaches, facing the red haired girl. "The supreme witch would welcome you on the coven or being cursed on the fate of the unliving."

"Leave her alone!" Casey yelled, getting up and going to smack their heads with a bat. But one hold his neck and lift him, punching his guts.

April head-punched the figure, it hurted her; then a little sack appeared in her hands. "Thou decision." The untie of the knok let go a grey smoke of ashes that went straight into April's mouth and nose. Her gasps and heavy breathing of angst and fear was becoming hisses and high pitched screams. The turtles and Irma gasped in horror. A scream of the glasses girl got the attention of the one that was grabbing Jones… She yelled, letting go the human boy and pointed at her!

"It is her!" She got the attention of the other two. "ARCANA!"

The situation seems to getting worse now. Why did they pointed at the short red riding hood girl? The turtles moved forward, protecting Irma for anything that could happen, as Casey returned with the gang. The figures went forward… but a strong shinning light blinded them, it was coming from behind the turtles and Irma.

"This is a deja vu." Raph said with a groan.

"Let's go!" Leo ordered and all moved into the portal fast. Mikey grabbed Irma's arm, crossing the portal. Irma looked back seeing her friend with fangs and shinning eyes and the three caped women trying to reach her. Then all was white, and it felt like the gravity was gone.

Another portal was opened and the mutants and the two humans falls into a ground of mud and plants. Raph, Leo and Donnie landed first, managing to land on their feet; while Casey, Mikey and Irma ended piled, groaning in pain.

"Huuuhhh…" Irma moaned. Casey and Mikey got up, making her falling back sitting; she pressed her head for the dizziness. "What was that?" Then she looked around. All was a land with plants, and the sounds of the animals weren't typical.

"Where the heck are we?" Raph said annoyed. "Oh, wait… THIS is clearly Renet doing! The right question is 'when'"

"This seems like…" Donnie was saying as he spotted foot prints… Of really big lizards. "We are in the ages of dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs!?" The girl panicked… But then she asked. "Which one? The Trissatic? The Jurassic? The…"

"Who cares?!" Casey interrupted getting up all nervous. "Why are he here when there's another monster invasion in our hour time.?!"

"This must to Savanti Romero again." Leo explained, trying to keep calm. "Maybe he is trying to conquer the time line with monsters again."

"Renet might have opened the portal." Mikey gasped. "But where is she?"

A thunder sound like interrupted the young ones. More thunders were coming from one direction, following with roars and yelling.

"Irma," the leader said at her " you better stay here." He made a sign with his blades and all the boys started to run following the noise.

They found a clear zone where a big scaly yellow-brown demon with big horns fighting against a blue dressed girl with a scepter that was the origin of the sound. Mikey was the first one to get into action when the girl was slammed against the ground by the claw, he kicked at the face at the creature before he could reach the girl.

"Michelangelo?"

"I got your back Renet." Mikey smiled at her, helping her to get up; while the rest surrounded her to defend her.

Savanti rise from the ground, roaring in disgust. "Turtles!"

"Duuuuude…" the human said amazed. "This dude looks sick!"

The monster tried to slam them with his fists, full of rage. The group dodge it, Leo and Raph attacked up into his arms and chest, while Donnie and Casey to the legs.

"Guys…" Renet said trying to get his breathe back. "How did you came in this era?"

"One portal appeared in the most perfect timing and… Wait," Mikey said, now confused " you didn't open the portal?"

"I might… I was checking Savanti Romero and then he attacked me. One of the portals had been opened in the struggle…"

"Wait…" Raph over heard it. "Then, what about the vampire invasion?"

"Vampire invasion?!" The creature roared punching all the boys away. "Altho it might enjoy creating a new opportunity to make monsters conquer the timeline, without Dracula it would be pointless!" He went straight to Renet. "Now give me the Time Scepter!"

Mikey attack him the nunchakus, hitting in the face, but the monster slapped him and punched Renet making her body slams againts a big rock. Her body falls but her hands still holding the scepter. The creature approached to the girl with a triumphant smile, his went to grab it… Suddenly, a red figure appear between them and she blinding him with a went substain. He yelled, squishing his eyes desperately.

"My eyes! MY EYES!"

"Well done, Irma!" Mikey cheered.

"Are you ok?!" The glasses girl tried to help the other girl to get up, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Can you walk?!"

"Huh… I'll survive…" Renet groans, trying to adjust her vision. The two girls walked away from the creature, while the guys surrounded Savanti still in pain.

"Renet, can you get us out of here?" Donnie walked to the girls checking on the injured girl.

"Huh… I don't know…" she tried to get on her feet, loosing balance, and showing the scepter. "In the battle Savanti damaged the scepter…" And it was true; the hourglass piece was cracked and two fingers of the monkey hand was missing. Renet' blurry vision was gone and finally saw the face of Irma. Her reaction was a shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Renet!" Raph yelled, seeing the monster getting up. " . !"

"Oh, right! Now, now…" the time traveler tried to make the scepter to work, it blinked but nothing.

"Renet, hurry!" Leo warned, Savanti was glaring at them with hunger of destroy them.

"I'm trying!" Renet was so nervous now, her hands where shaking.

The creature is about to jump into them. The boys where ready for the comeback. Renet's hands were suddenly hold by Irma's and she move the scepter pointing at the monster.

"For goodness sake, make this thing WORK!"

After the second of the yelling, the blue light of the item glowed strongly; like an explosion that made all the surroundings turn blank.

The buzzing sound was strong. It went low as one pair of eyes opened.

Leo's face was went. As he rise it, he saw that he was very close to a thin river. He kneeled and looked around, he could see Raph between some bushes upside down, next to Donnie who was lying on his shell trying to get up, and he saw Renet on the feet of a tree moaning.

"Is everyone ok?" The leader get up, helping his brothers to get up.

"Just some broken bones… nothing serious." The red masked turtle said.

"Wait…" the tall turtles looked the surroundings. "Where's Irma, Mikey and Casey?" Something fell over the hot tempered, making him say ouch. It was Irma's basket! The three of them looked up to the tree. "Guys? Are you up there?"

"Yeah, bro!" Mikey answered, with belly over a thick tree branch, trying to sit up. "We're ok…"

"Not me!" A girl voice protested, she was upside down on the top branches. The dress and the cape was tangled with the leaves and thin branches, and she couldn't be more uncomfortable with Casey over her, on the strong branches of the next tree. "Stop looking, Jones!"

"I'm not looking." He said as he reached his hockey stick and moves the branches around Irma's legs. "I'm just trying to untangled ya."

"No, no, wait…!" The girl couldn't finish the sentence, she was busy screaming as she was falling. Luckily, the tall turtle catch her. She weakly said to her friend: "Thank you."

"Casey! In what were you thinking!?" Donnie yelled up to the human boy.

As the discussion was in process, the alarming voice of Renet took the main attention.

"It's gone! The scepter! Where is it?!"

In some place on the dark forrest, the weak light of the scepter was turning off; and the hand of Savanti Romero took it as he chuckled evily.

To be continued…


End file.
